Oliver's Man Maid: Tyson?
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: A little OliverTyson fic, summery inside. Reveiw because it's cute! -


FASH: Hi! Here a nice Oliver/Tyson one shot. What can I say; Tyson with anyone is a pairing I love. I hope you enjoy and remember to review!  
  
Summery: Well, I'll make it as short as I possibly can, the Blade Breakers were visiting the Majestics, Kai made a bet with Johnny that happens to involve Tyson, Tyson doesn't want to be part of it, but he agrees anyways, Kai ends up losing and now Tyson has to stay in France as Oliver's maid. And what's this? Oliver has a crush on Tyson? What will happen to our favorite Blade Breaker and Majestic? Read to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own my plot! Leave me alone, I'm to cute, young and creepy to be sued!  
  
""-speech ''-thoughts  
  
The Blade Breakers had been visiting the Majestics for the past week, and they were staying at Oliver's mansion in Paris.  
  
"Grrrrrr." "Grrrrrr." As you could probably tell, Kai and Johnny weren't getting along very well, and all the growling and glaring at each other was starting to disturb everyone.  
  
"Guys could you please try to get along, there will be no killing in my house." Oliver said wryly, he felt the need to tell them they couldn't kill each other.  
  
They both glared at Oliver, and then turned back to each other and glared, again.  
  
'Why do I even bother?' He thought to himself as he gazed through half opened eyes, observing the people lounging/sprawling in his living room.  
  
Max and Rei were cuddling on one of the couches, Enrique was watching something on TV, Oliver didn't even want to know, because from the expression on Enrique's face, it wasn't the type of thing he would wish to know about. Robert had retired to his room to do some paperwork. Kenny was in his room looking up some stats. Johnny and Kai were on opposite sides of the room, glaring, growling, and doing all that other stuff to one another. And lastly, Tyson was just looking out the window next to him at the clear night sky, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
'I wonder what he's contemplating over there. His face is even more beautiful when he's thinking.' Oliver thought as a smile slowly made its way to his face. When he had at first met Tyson he had thought of him as a rookie, not really knowing how to control his bit beast. But soon he became interested in the crass yet graceful boy. He wanted to get to know him.  
  
'And to think that simple interest evolved into love. Ah, l'amour, what a wonderful thing, now if only I could work up some nerve and ask him out. Or even ask if he is that way.' Oliver's smile slowly turned into a look of concentration. 'Now how to fix that....' Oliver began to think about how he could make Tyson see him as more than a friend, much, much more.  
  
Meanwhile Tyson was unenthusiastically looking at constellations that his grandpa had showed him a couple times, that, and the reflection of the room. 'Why do Rei and Max get to be happy together? It's not fair, I want someone to love. Someone who'll really, truly care...... Okay, why has Oliver been staring at me for like, the past five minutes!....Do I really want to know? God, I'm bored!'  
  
Tyson was about to speak up and complain about the boredom, but Max beat him to it.  
  
"Hey guys! We should do something! I mean we're leaving tomorrow! Let's do something fun!" Max said hyper actively.  
  
"Like what?" Rei asked suggestively. Max leaned up to kiss him. The kiss rapidly turned more and more passionate until Max decided he couldn't take anymore.  
  
"Well, I suppose I know what my fun for the night's going to be. If you need either of us, knock first." Max and Rei quickly ran up to the bedroom Oliver had lent them.  
  
Oliver sighed and rubbed his temples, he felt a migraine coming on. 'What would my parents think if they knew that two hormonal teenaged males were having intercourse under their own roof? Let's see, mom would just faint dead away, and come to think of it, dad probably would to.' Oliver smirked at that thought, his parents were seldom home and were always on business trips.  
  
"God, they can't hold it in can they? Lustful dorks." Tyson muttered affectionately. 'Why can't I have something, kind of, like that, but not exactly as lustful as their relationship is.' Tyson moaned. 'It'll probably never happen.'  
  
"YAWN I'm going to call it a night. There are lots of French babes I still need to woo." Enrique said as he turned the TV off and got up stretching. "And don't let Johnny and Kai stay up all night just glaring at each other. Even they need sleep."  
  
Tyson flopped beside Oliver on the couch, unaware of what his proximity was doing to the older boy.  
  
'Tyson's so close.' Oliver thought as he glanced at Tyson. 'And he's so entrancing. I just want to ravish him.' Oliver flushed slightly, but he really liked that thought.  
  
"Grrrr." "Grrrr." "Hiwatari, I challenge you to a bey battle!" "I'll beat you into the ground."  
  
Tyson and Oliver glanced at each other and sighed, they should have known that Johnny and Kai's competitive streak to one another couldn't just be solved by glaring and growling. 'Here we go again.' They thought in unison.  
  
"Let's make it more interesting." Johnny said with a devious smile.  
  
"Like a bet. I'm surprised, you actually had a good idea." Kai said smirking.  
  
"Grrrrr. Prepare to be beaten Hiwatari! And when I win-" He was cut off.  
  
"If you win you mean. And when I win you'll have to admit I am the better blader." Kai said haughtily.  
  
"Whatever. When I win." Johnny thought for a second before his eyes landed on Tyson and a devious glint came into his eye.  
  
'I don't like the looks of this.' Tyson thought in anxiety.  
  
"When I win. You'll have to leave Tyson here in France to be Oliver's maid. Uniform and all." Johnny said smugly.  
  
'NO! I should have never told Johnny of all people about my crush!' Oliver thought sadly. 'Although I'm sure Tyson would look hot in a maid's uniform.' Oliver drifted off on that thought.  
  
'NO! Kai had better not agree to this!' Tyson thought angrily.  
  
"Fine." Kai said calmly. 'Like I'd ever loose to Johnny.'  
  
"WHAT! KAAAAI! Don't I get a say in this?" Tyson demanded furiously.  
  
"I'll win." Was all Kai said as he and Johnny walked out of the living room to battle.  
  
Tyson later agreed to the bet, but only because Kai threatened him with 24/7 training.  
  
To bad what Kai didn't know was that Johnny had been practicing day and night, waiting for a rematch. And so, just like the first time he battled Johnny, he lost.  
  
"Kai! How could you loose!" Tyson was practically in tears. He respected Oliver and wanted his respect in return, he had worked hard to gain it and now it would all be washed away because he would have to wear a maid's outfit! 'I'm going to kill him! Or better yet, castrate him! Circumcise!'  
  
Kai, meanwhile, was glaring at the triumphant looking Johnny before glancing at Tyson with narrow eyes, and then he jut walked away.  
  
Johnny was grinning from ear to ear, like the cat that ate the canary. "I'll just leave you to it. I'll make the preparations of Tyson's modified uniform." And with that he practically skipped out of the room. 'Now to get a skanky uniform. Oliver will never be able to stand seeing Tyson in the outfit I'll get him without wanting to pounce on him! Bwahahaha!' Johnny thought evilly.  
  
Oliver and Tyson just stared at the door where Johnny had exited. Tyson sighed; it seemed there was no escaping his fate. He was going to be Oliver's maid. And it seemed like he was going to wear an actual French Maid outfit. 'Why does God hate me so much?'  
  
Oliver was also thinking about Tyson's outfit. But in a more accepting way. 'Tyson in a maid's outfit. mental drool As much as I would really, really, REALLY love to see Tyson in a maid's outfit. I don't think he would enjoy it quite as much as me.'  
  
Tyson turned to look at Oliver, he seemed to be off in his own little world. 'Well, I did agree to this bet. Because Kai made me. But I still have to do this. Why me?' "Hey Oliver." Oliver snapped out of his trance. "Just to warn you. My cooking is awful."  
  
"You, you mean you are actually going to do this?" Oliver asked in shock. 'Maybe then, during this week, I am finally let my feelings show. After all, everyone is leaving tomorrow, both mine and Tyson's teammates.'  
  
"Yep! I did agree to it after all." Tyson flashed Oliver a smile before going to bed.  
  
'He is agreeing to this. He'll be here. For a week, alone, with me. Well, my staff would be here to, but that doesn't really count. Am I going to last?' He scoffed at himself. 'Of course! I will show him my feeling during this week, I swear on my Unicolyon.'  
  
The next day. Day one of Tyson new job.  
  
Oliver and Tyson saw their teams off at the airport, and before they left, Johnny handed Oliver a package. And with a wink, he was off.  
  
'It doesn't take a genius to know what's in here.' Oliver thought as he observed the box. 'I wonder how Tyson will look in it.' The thought of Tyson in a maid's outfit was really turning Oliver on. 'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts.....'  
  
"Hey Oliver. We better get going." Tyson said unenthusiastically. 'That must be my outfit.' He shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Oui, come on." Oliver said as he tucked the package under his arm and lead Tyson back to his place. (Tee hee hee!)  
  
Later On  
  
Oliver was quietly sipping his tea, Tyson had just gone to put his uniform on, Oliver couldn't wait! 'I wonder what Tyson will look like?' And before he could go into an erotic little fantasy, a cough sounded from behind him.  
  
"Ah hem. So Oliver. What do you think?" Tyson's voice asked.  
  
Oliver slowly turned around, and once he caught sight of Tyson, fought to hold back a nose bleed. 'Oh my GOD!'  
  
Tyson was in a leather maids outfit, he had disposed of his baseball cap, giving his bangs a more lively look, The top had tank top like sleeves, and the suit clung to his torso, the skirt part, and yes it actually was a skirt, a very tight skirt came down to mid thigh, showing off his well tanned legs. But that wasn't all, besides the frilly white apron and the feather duster that Tyson was clutching in front of him, he was kind of freaked out by Oliver's thorough inspection of him, there was a slit on the right side of the skirt that went up a few extra inches, it took a lot of effort for Oliver to restrain himself from pouncing on Tyson then and there.  
  
"You look very...." Oliver couldn't even find a word suitable for Tyson. 'Beautiful, sexy, stunning, gorgeous, dazzling.' The list in his head just kept going on and on, he couldn't chose which would best describe him, luckily, good old Tyson could think of something.  
  
"Slutty." Tyson supplied. 'Oliver's is acting really odd. First when I come in he stares at me and inspected me, and now, his eyes are all glazed over. I wonder if he's okay?'  
  
Meanwhile Oliver ditched trying to find a word to describe Tyson. 'They all fall short of his beauty.' And moved on to more.....Interesting thoughts. Well, more like fantasies. 'Mmmmm. Me, Tyson, handcuffs, and a can of whipped cream...' His wonderful fantasy (And it was just about to get interesting .) was put to a halt when his eyes began to focus on a hand waving frantically in front of his eyes. Oliver raised his eyes to meet Tyson's worried one.  
  
"Oliver are you okay!" Tyson seemed hyperventilating.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just. Taking in your outfit." Oliver replied. 'Taking in? I want to take it off.' (Someone's a little hormonal today. .)  
  
"Oh, I found this in the kitchen, I guess it's for you." Tyson said as he tossed Oliver a note that was, so quaintly, in French.  
  
Oliver read it, his eyes got larger each second.  
  
Dear Oliver  
I took responsibility of giving your staff a little seven day break, and I know your parents are going to be gone for at least another week. So now, it's just you and Tyson. Don't have too much fun now! From: Johnny.  
  
'Oh Lord. I'm alone, with Tyson, and Tyson's in that outfit.' Oliver's eye got even wider.  
  
"Oliver, what does the note say?" Tyson asked curiously, it seemed to really shock the poor guy. 'To bad I can't read French.' He thought wryly.  
  
"Oh, nothing of importance, it just came as a bit of a shock." Oliver said, trying to seem as calm as possible. But inside. 'Oh my God oh my God oh my God oh my God-' Yea, inside his mind was really hectic.  
  
"If you say so. Anyway, what do I do first?" Tyson asked, referring to his new job as Oliver's maid. 'And why did this outfit have to be so scanky? Whoever picked it out has a sadistic scene of humor.' He thought while idly pulling at the white apron. 'Note to self, castrate both Kai and Johnny, and then make fun of them.'  
  
"Well let's see. I want to see why you think your cooking is so bad." Oliver said casually. 'It can't possibly be that bad.'  
  
Oh how wrong he was.  
  
Oliver sat in front of something that seemed edible enough. 'Why does he think his cooking is so awful? It appears fine.' Then he took a bite. And everything suddenly was getting darker. Oliver was dimly aware of a blurry figure running up and shouting to him, before everything went black.  
  
Tyson was pacing in Oliver's room. He had lugged Oliver up to his room and put him to bed. And here he was pacing. His cooking had never done so much damage before! 'Oh! Why me? Kami-sama!' Oliver started to groan, he was waking up. 'Yay! He's not dead!'  
  
'What? Where am I?' Oliver opened his eyes to see another pair, hovering inches away from his face, worry within them.  
  
"Wha?" Oliver couldn't get anything else out as he was glomped by the overly concerned Tyson. 'What's going on? Why am I in my room?'  
  
Tyson finally stopped hugging him and saw questioning in the older boys eyes. He sat down on the bad and looked Oliver straight in the eye, not knowing what he was doing to the poor boy that was already affected because of his closeness. "I told you my cooking was awful. But it never knocked someone out before." Tyson's face was very close to Oliver's, in fact, Oliver could practically imagine himself leaning down a bit to taste Tyson's lips.....  
  
Oliver's face was slowly getting closer to Tyson's, but he didn't notice and was still worried. "So anyway." He got off the bed, much to Oliver's disappointment, and started pacing again. "I don't know if I should cook now, I knew I wasn't good, but that must off been horrible, and I don't want you to die from food poisoning or someth-"  
  
"It's okay Tyson, I'll teach you how to cook." Oliver said soothingly. 'And I'll be sure to get closer to you while I'm at it.' He thought with a dark, wicked glint in his eye that Tyson failed to notice.  
  
Day two of Tyson's job.  
  
Oliver woke up and got dressed in a hurry. He was going to teach Tyson how to cook today. 'And maybe add a little seduction into the mix.' He thought happily as he went to get Tyson from his room. He was surprised that when he got there, it was empty.  
  
"Looking for me?" Oliver turned around and there was Tyson, in his outfit, Oliver still couldn't believe how hot he looked in it. Quickly berating himself for staring, he straightened up to his full height, which was about a head taller than Tyson.  
  
"Yes, I'm teaching you how to cook and there's no worming your way out of it." Oliver said with mock haughtiness.  
  
"I want to know how to cook. Then I won't have to experiment on Max, Kenny or Rei." Tyson said as he tilted his head and closed his eyes in blissfulness. Oliver just gazed at the boy affectionately.  
  
"What about Kai, you don't use him as a genie pig?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Are you kidding, he'd murder me!" Tyson said eyes wide with mock fright.  
  
Oliver chuckled slightly. "Come on." He said as he led Tyson to the kitchen area.  
  
"Today we'll be making pancakes, there's no way you can screw it up." Oliver told him.  
  
"Thanks, really, now you're going to jinx me." Tyson said in a superstitious fashion.  
  
"You believe in that curse stuff? Honestly, how gullible of you." Oliver said with fake exaggeration.  
  
"Oh I'm gullible now am I?" Tyson asked as he shook his fist with mock anger.  
  
"Oui. Which means yes." Oliver said with a small smile, he enjoyed these little conversations, they were amusing. He wasn't usually amused this easily.  
  
"Yea yea, I've figured that out already. Now where to you keep the pancake mix?" Tyson asked as he began to randomly open cupboards in the oversized kitchen.  
  
"Pancake mix? Non non non Tyson. We are going to make them from scratch." Oliver said, amusement clear in his voice.  
  
Tyson flushed. 'Man, I should have known there wouldn't be any short cuts. Kuso!' "So, you actually trust me enough not to burn you house down." Tyson asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't think that making pancakes would have enough fire power to burn one counter of my kitchen, let alone my house." Oliver said as he got out an apron for himself, seeing as Tyson was already wearing his. It was part of his outfit after all.  
  
"Now let us get started. Vite vite!" Oliver clapped twice to accentuate his meaning.  
  
"Which means?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Quick quick." Oliver sighed in annoyance, but inwardly smiled. Some thing was appealing from Tyson's.....well. He wouldn't call it lack of knowledge. More like lack of awareness. Or naivety. 'Yes, he defiantly has naivety.'  
  
They were now making the batter, Oliver couldn't resist taking advantage of this situation. He stood behind Tyson and guided his hands.  
  
Tyson could feel Oliver's breath on his neck, it made him shudder. 'Oliver's so close.'  
  
Oliver felt the shudder and grinned like a Cheshire cat. 'No, I must control my lust. I don't even know if Tyson is that way, but soon I'll make my move.' He thought as he grinned some more as he guided Tyson's hands.  
  
Tyson turned to tell Oliver he could handle making the batter himself, but when he turned, Oliver's face was inches from his, is body followed the spinning movement and tried to step back to give himself some space, but knocked into the counter, then he slipped and as he tried to stay up he bashed the bowl of batter, spilling it on himself.  
  
Oliver soaked it all in, Tyson covered with batter and a bowl on his head, and started to chuckled, and then it soon turned into full blown laughter.  
  
"Thanks for caring, really, you make me feel so special." Tyson said as he slowly stood up and removed the bowl from his head, wiping the batter from his eyes.  
  
Oliver took the situation in, here was his crush, his hopefully soon to be boyfriend, covered in sweet batter, and he was bound to have some dirty thoughts.  
  
(This is Oliver's dirty thought, it is not actually happening.) -Oliver stepped forward, took Tyson's hand and licked the batter off one of his fingers, Tyson moaned in pleasure and Oliver felt lust run through his veins. Tyson then pulled Oliver down for a kiss and Oliver nipped at his batter covered lips....-  
  
"Hey Oliver I'm going to go clean up okay." Tyson said as he started walking towards his room.  
  
"Sure, you do that." 'And call me if you need any help.' Oliver thought as he set to work on cleaning the kitchen.  
  
After Tyson had finally finished cleaning up, his outfit included, he started looking for Oliver. He walked to the kitchen and saw that not only was the spot that had been covered in batter before was clean, but the whole kitchen was sparkling. 'Man, Oliver must be a clean freak or something. I can see my reflection in the floor.' He thought as he began trekking around. Once again in search of Oliver.  
  
Minutes before Oliver had left the kitchen. 'Haha! The kitchen is finally clean. ' He thought proudly as he returned his cleaning supplies and looked at his watch. 'Where does the time fly? It is almost lunch. I should go find Tyson.' He walked off.  
  
Tyson was now climbing up, oh, the eighth flight of stairs in Oliver's mansion. 'Kami-sama, this is torture.' He thought as he sat down on the top of the stairs, panting from the exercise, he had run up all these stairs, and looked around each floor, and he still didn't find Oliver!  
  
"Where did he go?" He demanded himself.  
  
"Looking for moi?" A voice said, right behind him.  
  
Tyson shot up in shock and nearly toppled down the stairs, it's a good thing Oliver grabbed his hand and pulled him close, very close.  
  
Tyson's breath hitched as he looked into Oliver's eyes. 'His eyes are so pretty.' He thought before mentally berating himself. "Yes. I've been looking all over for you, you clean freak." He said with affection.  
  
"Clean freak?" Of all the things Oliver had ever been called, clean freak was not one of them.  
  
"You cleaned the whole kitchen! Your kitchen is like, as big as my grandpa's dojo. So, therefore, you are a clean freak." Tyson said matter o' factly.  
  
Oliver straightened up to his full height.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted some lunch? We did never get any breakfast after all." Oliver said offhandedly.  
  
At the mention of food Tyson's stomach began to growl, he blushed inn embarrassment and laughed nervously. "Ehehehe. That's a definite yes."  
  
"Don't worry, no matter how horrendous your cooking is, I think you can handle making sandwiches." Oliver said amused.  
  
"Gee thanks, you make me feel so confident." Tyson said sarcastically as he followed Oliver back to the super clean kitchen.  
  
After they had finished they were just lounging around, it was all pretty boring until...  
  
"Hey Oli! I've got an idea! Let's have a beybattle." Tyson said happily as he jumped up.  
  
'He called me Oli....' Oliver had a silly grin on his face, after all, boyfriends gave each other nicknames, right?  
  
"Sure Ty." He replied smoothly, Tyson pouted and Oliver suddenly wanted to take that full, pouting lip and nibble on it. 'No. I can't think these thoughts here!'  
  
"Ty? But it's not fun when I have a nick name too." He said in a mock depressed voice.  
  
"Well I'm calling you it anyways, now, you might want to change before our battle." Oliver said as he gestured to Tyson's maids' outfit.  
  
"True, does that mean we're going to that park place?" He asked.  
  
"You mean my private dish? Yes." Tyson nodded and raced off to his room to change into his normal clothes.  
  
After Tyson was changed they made their way to Oliver's dish, as soon as they entered the park, blades in hand, people started talking.  
  
As soon as they reached the dish there was a crowd of people, many remembered Tyson and started whispering things like.  
  
"I remember him!" "He tied with Oliver before." "I wonder who will win this time."  
  
"Ready to give them a show." Oliver said with lowered eyelashes.  
  
"You bet!" Tyson exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"3.2.1. Let it rip!" The shouted in unison.  
  
"Dragoon! Phantom hurricane Attack!"  
  
"Unicolyon! Earth Shake!" (I think that's its attack.)  
  
And after the battle it once again ended in a tie.  
  
"Good battle Ty." Oliver said as he picked up both their blades and threw Tyson's Dragoon into Tyson's waiting hands.  
  
"You to Oli." Tyson replied, wiggling his eyebrows. 'Oliver's so wonderful. I feel so at peace with him.....What am I saying! Do I....Like, like Oliver?' Tyson's inner conflict was not noticed as they both walked back to Oliver's home.  
  
As soon as they got back Tyson turned to Oliver. "I'm going to start cleaning. After all, that is what a maid does." He said then changed into his outfit and started doing various things around the house. Unknown to him, a pair of violet eyes followed his every move.  
  
Day three of Tyson's little job  
  
Oliver woke up hearing his voice being called by someone. "Leave me alone." He grumbled as he snuggled more into his blankets.  
  
"Man, and I thought I was hard to get up." Tyson's voice said in amusement. "Now get up, I have a surprise for you."  
  
Oliver's eyes snapped open, thinking of the kind of surprise he'd really enjoy. But instead he was met with a try right in front of his face that held food that looked edible, but after his first experience with Tyson's cooking, he wasn't exactly sure.  
  
"Oh come on! I followed the recipe exactly. Please try it. PLEASE!" Tyson gave Oliver the patented puppy dog eyes. Oliver sighed and carefully popped a spoonful of, something, into his mouth. It was okay, kind of bland, that is until the horrible aftertaste hit him like a rock, a rock that was sent crashing down a high building.  
  
Oliver started gagging, and Tyson started apologizing profusely. "I'm so sorry Oliver, is there anything I can do to make up for it?" Tyson's innocent question was twisted in Oliver's lecherous mind. 'Make up for it eh? I could think of a few ways.....'  
  
"Oliver, are you okay? Your eyes are all glazed and your cheeks are flushed." Tyson asked as he brought his face very close to Oliver's.  
  
"I'm fine, just, wonderful." Oliver said in a breathless voice, worrying Tyson further.  
  
"Well I think you're sick." Tyson said as he brought his hand up to feel Oliver's forehead, trying to figure out if he had a fever.  
  
"I'm fine Tyson." Oliver said, the boys' closeness was affecting him in a way that made him want to have his way with Tyson for hours on end, hell, maybe even days.  
  
"If you say so. I'm going to clean some more. Did you every notice how big your house is this'll take me all day." Tyson whined.  
  
Oliver raised his eyebrows in amusement. 'He's so childish, but in a charming way.'  
  
And so the rest of the day was pretty boring and was spent by Tyson cleaning, and Oliver contemplated on when he should tell Tyson his feelings.  
  
Day four of Tyson's job  
  
Tyson woke up late in the afternoon. 'Why didn't Oliver wake me up?' He thought as he got dressed in his uniform, he was now used to the skanky outfit, not that he was a cross dresser or anything, but he had gotten used to the fact he had to go around in an slutty outfit that made him look like a French maid, Oliver's French maid. Tyson felt his cheeks heat up. 'I can't like Oliver, he's my friend! But he's so cute. Wha? Must. Not. Think. Such. Thoughts. About. Oliver.' He thought as he walked down the stairs, only to be greeted by the sight of.....  
  
"ENRIQUE?" Tyson nearly yelled, he was fine with Oliver seeing him in his outfit, but Enrique? No way!  
  
Enrique looked up and nearly had a nosebleed. 'Man, who knew Tyson could look so hot. To bad he's Oliver's.' Enrique thought with a smirk. "Hello Tyson, I like your outfit, it's very becoming of you." He said, Tyson blushed.  
  
"Enrique is visiting today, don't mind him." Oliver said with a sweatdrop. 'Enrique just had to open his big mouth. Why can't I be that forward? If I was, I would have told Tyson my feelings already.' Oliver thought angrily.  
  
"Okay, I'll just be in the kitchen." Tyson said. 'Now to practice my cooking....'  
  
Once Tyson was out of the room Enrique expressed his... opinion.  
  
"Wow, Tyson's mad hot, look at that tight ass." Enrique said as he looked in Oliver's direction and wiggled his eyebrows. "If I didn't know that you like, loved the guy, I would so seduce him." Enrique said, although you couldn't really call what Enrique did seducing, more like buying.  
  
Oliver blushed. "....Well, come on then, let's go into the drawing room, I've already prepared some tea."  
  
Later on, they had finally got off the topic of how hot Tyson was when, surprise surprise, Tyson walked in, with another tray of food.  
  
"Hi, I actually tried this, it's good. Enrique, want to be my guinea pig?" Tyson put the tray in front of Enrique.  
  
Enrique looked at Tyson's pleading expression, and Oliver's worried expression. 'Oh hell, why not?' Enrique took something and popped it in his mouth.  
  
"...It's good." Enrique grabbed another from the tray.  
  
"Yes! Success!" Tyson skipped out of the room.  
  
"Oliver, you have to tell him your feelings soon. I mean, even Robert would get some naughty thoughts if he saw Tyson in that! Anyway, my point is, tell him before someone else falls in love and tells him." Enrique stood up. "I have to go now, but remember what I said okay? Tyson won't be here forever, you have limited time to tell him your feelings, so go ahead and do it already!" Enrique finished enthusiastically.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll tell him soon." Oliver reassured. "And visit again soon." He called to the retreating figure.  
  
Oliver sighed and went outside, Tyson, who was just randomly walking around, decided to follow Oliver outside, after all, it was just about sunset.  
  
"Hey Oliver." Tyson merrily jogged after Oliver, his eyes closed, Oliver looked over and his eyes widened. "Tyson look-" SPLASH "Out." Tyson had run straight into a little pond, Oliver sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, all the while smiling, when he finally did open his eyes he couldn't control the small stream of blood shooting out of his nose.  
  
Tyson had gotten out of the pond alright, but he was soaked head to toe, and, if possible, the outfit now clung to him even more than before, Oliver was having some extremely naughty thoughts, each one more perverted than the last, let us take a look at the one of many.  
  
Oliver strode purposely forward, his eyes on the prize. (Hehehe, that rhymes!) Tyson looked up, his eyes wide with wonder and innocents as Oliver pulled the boy towards him and kissed him passionately, Tyson, being oh so innocent and naïve, gasped and Oliver used that to his advantage, his tongue exploring Tyson's mouth, the blue haired boy soon joined the little game and he moaned into Oliver's mouth, practically melting in the older boys arms, Oliver then grinded his pelvis (Pelvis? Man, that's just sad of me, as in pathetic.) against Tyson's , both moaning from the sheer ecstasy.  
  
Tyson was looking at Oliver oddly, not only did the other boy have glazed eyes, but he was moaning, now, Tyson being Tyson, thought Oliver was having a relapse from his cooking.  
  
"Oh Oliver, I'm sorry!" Tyson flung his arms around the startled boy, who had a great deal of trouble not reliving his early mentioned fantasy, oh how he wanted Tyson, in every way of the word. But he managed to control himself, no matter how much he didn't want to. He gathered all his self control and spoke up. "Sorry for what?" Tyson looked at him with wide, rather girly and sparkling looking eyes. "For making you sick, again." Oliver brought his hand up to cup Tyson's cheek and smiled, Tyson felt his heart flutter and butterflies flap anxiously in his stomach. "You didn't make me sick Tyson, I was just, lost in thought for a while." Oliver said, and Tyson bought the excuse, happy to know that it wasn't his fault Oliver had gotten all wired, then he sneezed. "Achou."  
  
Oliver looked at Tyson worriedly, then once again took in Tyson's condition, his lips were turning blue and the sun had gown down, and here he was, barely covered, and soaking wet at night. 'Damn.' "We have to get you warm." He put his palm to Tyson's forehead. "Oh God, you're burning up!" He quickly swiped Tyson up in his arms and dashed inside the house, going up to his room, as much as he would have loved to share body heat with Tyson, he wasn't sure Tyson would be to comfortable with it, so instead he laid him in his bed and quickly started piling blankets on him, before noticing something. "You should get out of those wet clothes and into something dry!" He exclaimed, he was practically hyperventilating from the worry. Tyson silently got up and started to strip, not caring that Oliver was still in the room; Oliver turned away, with much difficulty, how he wanted to see the tanned expanse of Tyson's body, but he knew he should give Tyson some privacy. Tyson had finished undressing, when he noticed that this wasn't his room, therefore his clothes weren't there. "Um. Oliver, my clothes aren't here." He said to Oliver's back with a blush. Oliver did a double take, Tyson, was right behind him, and had no clothes on, he fought not to have any erotic thoughts about this situation, honestly, he had exercised his self control more in these past few days than he had in his whole life, but quickly snapping back to reality he said. "I'll get you some pajamas." And walked swiftly out of the room.  
  
Tyson shivered and sneezed a couple of times. "Hmmm." He looked towards the bathroom. "I think I'll warm up with a nice, hot shower." And as said so he went into the bathroom to let his skin be soaked by the hot, flowing water.  
  
Oliver, meanwhile, not wanting to go through Tyson's stuff, had chosen one of his old pajamas, it was navy blue, Oliver hardly even worn it because it had clashed with his hair, but he knew it would look good on Tyson, everything looked good on Tyson. Oliver lapsed into his earlier fantasy, but stopped when he noticed that he was gone for twenty minutes, Tyson was probably wondering what the hell he was doing.  
  
Oliver quickly dashed to Tyson's room and opened the door without knocking, only to come across the sight of a wet, nude Tyson, they stood there for a moment, just staring at each other, before Oliver came to his scenes. "SORRY!" He threw the pajamas in the room and slammed the door shut; leaning against it for support before sliding down to the floor, that image was not going away! And it was most certainly was going to help in his ever occurring X rated fantasies. 'Tyson is so hot.' He started mentally drooling, he wanted Tyson even more now, this wasn't fair, and why must God torture him so?  
  
Tyson blushed heavily, Oliver had just seen him naked! And for some strange reason he was rather pleased at that fact. 'Do I like Oliver? Well, it's possible; I have been feeling odd around him lately, more odd than usual.' He sneezed again and his body was racked with shivers, Tyson took that as a sign to put the pajamas on. They were so soft, like they were made of fleece and it felt so good against his skin, he sighed in approval, these were much better than his pajamas that were made of a scratchy, but warm fabric. 'Poor Oliver, he like, died.' Tyson chuckled and for some reason, he just knew Oliver was still outside the door. "It's okay Oliver, you can come in now." He beckoned and in came a rather red faced Oliver.  
  
"Oh, don't look so down Oliver, it's not like I have something you haven't seen before." Tyson said cutely as he tilted his head to the side and Oliver once again felt like pouncing on the boy and making sure to know he knew what the word pleasure meant, it was getting harder for him to restrain himself. 'First admiration, then love, and now a strong, unwavering desire, if I don't tell my feeling to Tyson soon, I'm afraid I'll lose it.' He thought as he dully muttered a goodbye, unaware of Tyson's concerned eyes on his retreating form.  
  
And yes, Oliver did have very interesting dreams that night, so interesting; I'm keeping them a secret....... Well, you all know what kind of dreams he had, unless you're uncorrupt, and why the hell would you be reading an R rated fic if you didn't know what kind of dreams he was having? Oh fine, here's a little bit of his dream.  
  
Tyson arched against him, his face a mask of ecstasy, he moaned out as he furiously grinded himself to the boy on top of him. "Oliver...." And that's all you get to see, for now!  
  
Day five of Tyson's little job  
  
The next day Oliver woke up and decided to check up on Tyson, the poor boy was suffering from a cold. Oliver called his family doctor over to have Tyson checked up on. The cold turned out not to be too serious, Tyson would be better in a day or two as long as he had lots of rest. And so that was how the day began.  
  
"Oliver, you really don't have to do this you know." Tyson said as he watched Oliver come in with a bowl of hot chicken broth, ever since Tyson had woken up Oliver had been waiting on him hand in foot, it was like their rolls were reversed for the day. As much as Tyson loved to just stay in bed and do absolutely nothing, he didn't want to be a nuisance to Oliver.  
  
"It's alright. It's partially my fault you're sick in the first place, I should have warned you about the pond sooner." Oliver said as he sat down next to Tyson and stirred the broth a little more before taking the spoon and holding it up to Tyson's mouth. Although Tyson hade assured him that he could eat by himself, Oliver wasn't going to miss this opportunity, he found spoon feeding Tyson romantic in an odd sort of way. (Who knows what goes through that guys mind, it's not everyday you find a rather girly guy who even appreciates art enough to rent out the entire Louver. I mean, come on, I love Oliver to death but he probably is gay anyways. Honestly, his blade and launcher are pink!)  
  
Tyson grudgingly accepted the broth and opened his mouth enough to let the spoon and its contents inside. Oliver reminded Tyson of his father; whenever Tyson got sick his dad would turn into a complete mother hen. It was actually quiet amusing to see his dad running around like a chicken with its head cut off. But Oliver was a different case, Tyson had been finding himself to be attracted to Oliver over the last few days, he had no clue where these feelings had come from, and he defiantly wasn't going to act on them, to his knowledge, Oliver just thought of him as a friend. (And no Tyson bashing here, but, we all know Tyson isn't the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree, but he makes up for it in sheer cuteness.)  
  
After Oliver had fed Tyson he told Tyson to rest, he then turned off the lights and exited the room. Tyson didn't really feel like sleeping, but he was to sick to do anything else, so he reluctantly tried to sleep, and was drifting off not even five minutes after his head hit the pillow. Boy did he have an interesting dream......  
  
Tyson was just sitting on the bed, it was a really comfortable bed, soft, navy blue sheets, he lay down and was almost asleep when the door opened, in walked Oliver, a very scantily clad Oliver, and he was only wearing a pair of black silk boxers. Did Tyson ever mention he thought Oliver would be incredibly sexy in his boxers? Because if he didn't think that before, it was just proven now! Oliver walked up, a sexy smirk plastered on his face. Tyson suddenly was very warm and he felt desire beginning to make itself known in his being. Oliver was finally face to face, and then Oliver brought his lips crashing down on Tyson's with a passion Tyson didn't know existed. Tyson moaned into Oliver's mouth and that seemed to fuel Oliver on even more. Oliver started stripping Tyson of his clothing and right before he removed Tyson of his boxers. Tyson had the horror of waking up, all hot and bothered.  
  
So there Tyson was, gasping and trying to calm his eradicate breathing for all he was worth, he looked out the window and noticed it was pretty dark. He had finally settled his rapidly beating heart and he had reversed the effects the dream be thinking of Boris in a thong, honestly, who the hell would be turned on by that picture. Then he heard footsteps, and not wanting Oliver thinking he had been up all this time, he laid down, evened out his breathing and pretended to be asleep.  
  
Oliver entered the room and a smile lit up his face as he saw Tyson sleeping soundly, he quietly walked towards the bed, where he leaned over and planted a small kiss on his forehead. "I love you Tyson, mon cheri." He said quietly before leaving the room.  
  
Once Oliver left Tyson shot up like a bullet. 'He loves me!' He restrained himself from doing a happy dance, but that didn't stop him from excitedly bouncing around in the bed. No, usually someone in this type of situation would confront the person they had a crush on and vise versa, and then they'd get together, blah blah, you get the drift. But Tyson wasn't a normal person in any regards. So instead he had a plan, a plan to do the unthinkable, a plan to seduce Oliver.  
  
"Muwahahaha cough cough cough hahaha cough HAHA! cough" And so he began plotting.  
  
Day six of Tyson's newfound job  
  
Tyson had somehow convinced Oliver he was feeling better and was allowed to get up and walk around. It could be due to the fact that Oliver couldn't deny Tyson anything, or that Tyson used his irresistible puppy dog eyes, either way, although he wasn't allowed to do work, or wear his uniform, like he wanted to anyway, he could still go through with his plan to seduce Oliver, yes, it was such a wonderful plan.  
  
And so there Oliver and Tyson were, calmly eating some ice cream, and how, you may ask, did Tyson incorporate his plan with ice cream, well I'll tell you.  
  
Oliver looked over to Tyson, and nearly gasped when he saw how Tyson was eating his ice cream, not only was it a very sexual way to eat ice cream, but it was also turning him on. Up and down the ice cream went Tyson's tongue, stopping to lick at the top before once again going up and down. (Incase you haven't realized yet, he has an ice cream cone.)  
  
Tyson noticed Oliver's lust look and widened his eyes innocently. "What are you staring at Oliver? Do I have something on my face?" he asked in a rather naïve sounding voice.  
  
"It's nothing." Oliver replied as steadily as he could, which wasn't very much, Tyson was giving him ideas, and since he most likely couldn't act on his ideas, he was going to have some very interesting dreams. "I need to go, I have some..... Business to attend to." Tyson watched as Oliver left, smirk on his lips, he knew that by business, Oliver most likely meant that he needed to release his sexual tension in a bathroom. These thoughts in mind, Tyson happily went back to eating his ice cream, the normal way, not the sexual way.  
  
Oliver had finished releasing his sexual tension and was now just lying on his bed, having little fantasies here and there about Tyson, but not letting them go to far, he didn't want to repeat his earlier action, it was embarrassing. Oliver's face flushed when he though about what the others would think if they knew what he had done. Johnny would make fun of him, Robert would avoid him, and Enrique would probably pat him on the back. Oliver smiled at the thought of his teammates, they were so alike and yet different. (I love Robert, he's hot, I'd tap that!)  
  
Tyson inwardly cursed, he couldn't seduce properly if the person he wanted to seduce wasn't around. 'I only have today and tomorrow, I have to get Oliver to notice my feelings now!' Tyson thought, on the brink of desperation, before he realized something. 'If Oliver really wants me, then I don't have to try that hard to seduce him! That makes my job a lot easier.' Tyson smiled and skipped, I mean walked, that's right waked, not skipping like a giddy little school girl, down the hall to his room.  
  
Oliver, of course, had no idea what Tyson was planning, to him Tyson was way to innocent to think of seducing someone, let alone carry out a plan to seduce someone, little does he know.......  
  
Tyson was currently frantically writing stuff down a piece of paper, you may be thinking, why the hell is he writing stuff when he should be out seducing Oliver so we can get to a make out scene already. Well, Tyson was working on seducing Oliver, just in his own special way, when you look at the paper you will actually see a rather long list of suggestive phrases, Tyson's favorite's so far being.  
  
I am getting so hot Oliver; can I take my clothes off? Oliver, aren't you hot in those constricting clothes? Why not wear some boxers? I'll wear mine to! Oliver, can you show me what libido means? Oliver, I heard that voulez vous choucher avec moi means will you have sex with me, will you?  
  
And those were his top four, there were very interesting to say the least, Tyson was inwardly shocked at himself for knowing what libido meant, but, it was all good. Yes, poor, not so innocent Oliver, he was going to have the time of his life being seduced by and equally not so innocent Tyson. 'Prepare yourself Oliver, I'm not going to hold anything back!' Tyson thought to himself as he chuckled evilly, were anyone around to hear it they would have immediately called an insane asylum and tell whoever picked up the phone that there was someone who needed to visit the institution, right away! Thankfully no one was around so Tyson was free to act as insane as he wanted without having some doctors come interrupt his plotting and put him in a straight jacket and throw him a room with some nice, white, padded walls that he would mistake for marshmallows and then try and eat them.  
  
"Now then, to attract some attention." Tyson eagerly, for once, dressed up in his maid outfit. The then took his ponytail out of his hair, letting his blue locks cascade down his back. He had been told many times that he looked like a girl with his hair down, a very hot girl; he just hoped Oliver would have the reaction he hoped he'd have. Tyson looked in the full length mirror on the bathroom door, striking a little pose worthy of Sailor Moon. He then added on his piece de resistance, fishnet pantyhose, they were uncomfortable, but they gave him even more sexual appeal than he already had. "This is it, now or never." He muttered to himself as he walked along the hall to Oliver's room. If one were to look, you would think that Tyson was a girl, a girl on a mission.  
  
Oliver was about ready to fall asleep, if not for him waking himself up to look at a small package on his bedside table, Enrique had given it to him the last time he was here, and from the grin the blonde Italian boy had given him, Oliver could only guess that whatever was in the package was some kind of rather kinky sex tool, only Enrique would give something like that to a friend. Oliver sighed and shook his head, he had refused to open it till now, but maybe whatever was in the box could give him some inspiration for his fantasies. Oliver began to open the bow, as though if he went to quickly, or did something wrong, it would explode, once the top was off he looked inside and blushed as he bean o look through the various items, each item had a piece of paper attached to it, Oliver didn't know whether or not to read the notes, they would probably be perverse, but figuring that he had been corrupted enough to handle it, he took out the first item, a pair of black fuzzy hand cuffs, and read the note attached, there in Enrique's handwriting it said.  
  
Handcuffs are great with sex, and these are fuzzy and soft, so Tyson won't have to complain about sore wrists when you're done with them.  
  
Oliver blushed and went on to the second item, a riding crop. (You know, the things for horses.) Oliver wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he read the note Enrique left with it anyways.  
  
I know this seems kind of dominatrix style, so if you don't want to use it, let Tyson, I'm sure it will be enjoyable for the both of you.  
  
Oliver blushed again before moving on to the third and final item, Oliver was sure he already knew what it was. The third item was a small bottle; Oliver reached in for the note attached to it.  
  
I'm sure both you and Tyson will enjoy this thoroughly, what would your first time be without some lube to ease the pain and heighten the pleasure. -  
  
Oliver sighed as he took the bottle out and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw one more note; he carefully picked it up and read it.  
  
Oliver, I know you're all, I should wait for the perfect time to tell Tyson my feelings, but remember, he's only with you for a short while, if you don't tell him soon, it will be too late.  
  
Oliver knew Enrique was right, whoever thought the guy could have a molecule of sentimental thought in him? He had just finished putting the stuff away, when a knock sounded on his door. "Come in Tyson." He answered, he was going to tell Tyson of his feelings, and he would tell him right now. At least, that's what he was going to do, then he saw Tyson, and all coherent thought left his mind.  
  
Tyson smiled at Oliver's reaction and he walked over to the boy who was currently staring at him, mouth agape. "I'm guessing you like it." Tyson said with a little twirl. Oliver nodded, before remembering what he had set out to do in the first place, tell Tyson about his feelings. "Tyson, sit down." Oliver said and Tyson obediently sat next to Oliver, very close, practically breathing in Oliver's ear as he stared at him intently.  
  
"Tyson, I have to tell you something, but I'm not sure how to say it." Oliver said, his breath hitching when Tyson hand began to rub his knee.  
  
"Then why don't you show me." Tyson said as he ran his hand up and down Oliver's thigh, coming very close to straining fabric. Oliver was breathing heavily, a small bead of sweat rolled down his face, but he would not stop his conquest, and he knew exactly how to show Tyson what he was feeling. With an uncharacteristic smirk Oliver pushed Tyson down on the bed and kissed the boy, hard.  
  
Tyson was a little shocked at the forwardness of Oliver, he thought he would have to do a lot more seducing to get Oliver to kiss him, not that he was complaining, in fact, he was kissing back, much to Oliver's enjoyment. (And {cough} excitement {cough})  
  
Tyson wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck and ground himself against Oliver, who gasped at the friction before returning the gesture.  
  
Both boys were in a state of ecstasy that nothing could interrupt, except maybe....  
  
"Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring." The damned phone just kept ringing before Oliver angrily snatched it up from his side table, leaving Tyson to snoop around, under the bed, where Oliver hid the presents from Enrique.  
  
The caller turned out to be Enrique, he wanted to know about Oliver's progress, Oliver was just dying to tell Enrique that he had interrupted a very, very intimate moment between him and his beloved Tyson, but not wanting Enrique to picture what just went on in his dirty little mind, Oliver just told him that he would tell Tyson tonight, hey. He already did, it wasn't a total lie. So he hung up the phone to see Tyson twirling the hand cuffs around his finger, looking like a seductress, or seducer, Tyson may be a guy but he sure did look like a girl right now. Oliver just watched as a grin spread out on Tyson's face, going from ear to ear before he leaned up a whispered in Oliver's ear. "Want to break these in?"  
  
Oliver attacked Tyson lips and grabbed onto the hand cuffs, throwing them to the other side of the room, that kind of stuff was Enrique's style, not his. Tyson moaned, he felt dominated, and the feeling was good, great wonderful, the point is, he wanted Oliver to take him, love him, and make him his.  
  
Oliver started to undress Tyson, the first thing he wanted to dispose of were those fishnets, Tyson seemed to realize this and he got up off the bed, seductively pulling down the stocking turning Oliver on even more.  
  
Oliver was in an ordinary shirt and pants, no hat, no vest, and he quickly got rid of his shirt, showing off the pale, soft skin underneath. He then walked up to Tyson, wrapped his arms around him and started undoing the buttons on the back of his uniform. "Ever since I met you, I knew you were special." He whispered in Tyson's ear, causing the boy to shiver in pleasure, Tyson didn't know how much more of this he could take before he went over the edge.  
  
Once Tyson was out of the dress, and only in his boxers, he decided to himself that Oliver had way too much clothing on, so he quickly laid Oliver down on the bed and slowly began to take his pants off; Oliver let him be in control, for now. After his second last article of clothing was off Oliver gasped when Tyson's hands lightly went over his erection, the fabric of his black boxers straining and feeling like a cage. Oliver had defiantly had enough of this, he needed Tyson's heat, now! He flipped them over and quickly took both his and Tyson's boxers off, looking around a bit he spotted a familiar bottle and prepared both himself and Tyson for their first night together.  
  
Oliver woke up the next day, he smiled when he saw the bluenett wrapped in his arms. The other night had been brilliant, moans, cries of ecstasy, vows of love, Oliver would never forget it. 'But, Tyson has to leave tomorrow, today is his last day here, with me...' Oliver's eyes darkened at that thought, now that Tyson was his nothing could separate them, nothing. 'I will find a way for us to be together Tyson, I promise.' Oliver thought before drifting back to sleep.  
  
Tyson got up and looked at the serene face of Oliver, he had to do something, he no longer wanted to leave, not that he ever really did. 'It's time to make a phone call.' He thought in determination as he went for the nearest phone, it happened to be on Oliver's table, so he made sure to be quiet; he wanted this to be a surprise.  
  
The day was spent basking in each others company, Tyson had a small smile that Oliver had been wondering bout all day and when at last they decide to go to bed, Oliver decided to ask about it.  
  
"Tyson?" "Yes." "You've had this odd smile on all day, aren't you sad about leaving me tomorrow?" "I'm not." "What?" Oliver turned Tyson to face him, Tyson's smile just got wider. "I called my grandpa today, and it's okay, if you let me, to stay in France." Oliver could barely believe his ears; his love could stay with him! He quickly grabbed a hold of Tyson and hugged him like his life depended on it. "Of course I'll have to go back on holidays." Tyson said as he happily returned the hug. "Of course, of course." Oliver said, he no longer cared about anything, his life would now revolve around his love, Tyson, the only one for him.  
  
And although it is cliché of me to say it, they all lived happily ever after.  
  
FASH: Was that not a cute little story? Anyways, review because this fic took me so ling to write, it's around twenty pages long! So review, for Oliver and Tyson fans everywhere! 


End file.
